Sweet
Sweet was the nickname of a powerful demon whose mere presence could cause the inhabitants of an area he visits burst into song and dance, which would lead to some of the victims to spontaneously combust. He was supposedly bound by certain rules such as marrying whoever summoned him and taking them to his own hell dimension, but seemed to have the authority to ignore them if he so desired. Biography Sweet was summoned by Xander Harris via a talisman, who believed that summoning Sweet would bring "dances and songs". However, the talisman was taken by Dawn Summers, whose depression because of losing her mother and her sister's lack of attention had led her into kleptomania, prompting Sweet to believe she had been the one to invoke him. Sweet, who had established his lair at The Bronze, sent his henchmen to kidnap her and take her to him, intending to make her his queen and take her to his hell dimension. After his attempting to seduce her through his singing talent and displaying his abilities, as well as the effects of his presence, she told him her sister was the Slayer, hoping that he would let her go. However, Sweet was intrigued (implying that he had probably heard about Buffy; as Dracula had once told Buffy she was "known throughout the world", he also possibly meant in the hell dimensions), and sent his henchmen to lure the Slayer to him, hoping to see her burn before him. Sweet then tricked Buffy into singing and then dancing, though she was saved from combustion by Spike. Afterwards, he insisted on taking Dawn with him since she was bearing his talisman. However, after Xander revealed he had been the one to perform the invocation and not Dawn, he dismissed the rules and, after getting one final laugh and song, left after sarcastically telling the Scoobies that they "beat the bad guy". Personality and traits Sweet was a smooth-talking demon with an ironic sense of humor (sarcastically telling the Scooby Gang that "they beat the bad guy", when in fact he actually left smugly), and who reveled in the chaos and insanity his haunting caused; thus, when he was defeated, he was unaffected by it and simply accepted it. Though humanoid, Sweet was hairless and red-skinned, also featuring an inhumanly prominent chin as well as a lazy eye. Powers and abilities Sweet had an ability to cause every being in a given area to burst into singing and dancing, as well as making them feel like they were in a musical. He was also hypnotical in nature, as demonstrated when he lured Dawn into dancing with him. He also had certain reality-bending abilities, allowing him to change the color of his suit from red to blue, rip out his still singing mouth without harm, creating a door to the streets in the middle of The Bronze, and changing Dawn's outfit from a blue top and black pants to a tan top and blue skirt. He also had teleportation powers and could sense Willow Rosenberg's raw magical power. Behind the scenes *His character was not given a name in this episode. However, the credits stated "Sweet makeup by...", and from this fans adopted his name. *He was portrayed by Hinton Battle. Appearances *"Once More, with Feeling" *''Always Darkest'' (in dreams) Category:Demons Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Males Category:Teleporters Category:Demon Masters Category:Dawn Summers Category:Worshipped entities Category:Pyrokinetic